


Dudas

by cheetahwnay



Category: Memorias de Idhún | The Idhún's Memories - Laura Gallego
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheetahwnay/pseuds/cheetahwnay
Summary: Alsan está cansado de no llegar a tiempo de salvar a nadie, pero Shail sigue manteniendo la esperanza.
Relationships: Shail Fesbak/Alsan de Vanissar
Kudos: 6





	Dudas

Uno. Dos. Tres.

La luna iluminaba a los vivos en una noche atemporal.

—Uno, dos, tres.

Alsan contaba a los muertos con voz áspera. La sangre se derramaba por los adoquines como pétalos carmesíes, burlándose de su nuevo fracaso.

La mano de Shail se posó en su hombro con delicadeza y la imagen que mostraba Alma se desvaneció. Las palabras dejaron de brotar y ambos se sumieron en un silencio compartido.

—No podemos salvar a nadie. —Los puños golpearon la mesa con rabia y la voz de Alsan se alzó como una tormenta.— ¿Para qué sirve conocer donde está Kirtash si no podemos detenerle?

—Aunque sea difícil, debemos seguir luchando. Hay muchas vidas en juego que dependen de nosotros.

Una caricia en el brazo le provocó un estremecimiento. Su compañero estaba a su lado, con los ojos impregnados de comprensión. La serenidad del mago siempre aplacaba su inquietud, pero la rabia ocupaba un hueco demasiado grande en su pecho.

—Vidas que se apagan cada vez que intentamos hacer algo. ¡Deberíamos ir directamente a por la serpiente y cortarle la cabeza!

El calor le recorrió las mejillas cuando Shail le giró la cabeza para que le mirara a los ojos, unos ojos que hablaban de paciencia y bondad. Alsan sintió como la furia comenzaba a humear hasta desaparecer, y se reprendió a si mismo por dejarse convencer con tanta facilidad. Intentó apartar la mirada, pero su compañero no se lo permitió.

—Mírame, Alsan. Nosotros también somos importantes.

—No ahora. Lo seremos cuando completemos nuestra misión.

—Somos importantes. Estamos aquí, los únicos que podemos encontrar la esperanza para Idhún.

Sabía que tenía razón, pero las palabras se le atragantaron. En vez de contestar, enlazó sus dedos con los de Shail, apretándoselos con fuerza. El mago le devolvió el apretón con una sonrisa cálida en sus labios.

En un lugar del mundo, una chica realizaba magia por primera vez.


End file.
